Light Off
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Et puis un jour, tout avait dégénéré entre l'empire de Kirov et la cité de Castelblanc, projetant Théo malgré lui au cœur d'une guerre sanglante et meurtrière, dans laquelle il ne se reconnaissait pas. Bob le comprit sans peine : Théo avait perdu la foi. Il ne croyait plus à la Lumière, ne croyait plus en son Église. Il n'avait plus foi en rien. (OS / Théalthazar)


_Salut tout le monde ! Entre deux petits textes des "100 Thèmes d'Aventures" (qui d'ailleurs se terminent bientôt, mine de rien...), voici un nouvel OS !_

_Légèrement teinté de Théalthazar, même si j'admets que c'était pas ultra-vital à l'intrigue, mais bon... c'était plus fort que moi..._

_Bref, un nouvel OS, disais-je, qui se passe après la saison 4 et se penche sur le cas de Théo. Ça faisait un moment que l'idée me trottait dans la tête, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, je savais pas trop quel point de vue adopter... J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. __Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Light Off**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été qu'une simple bataille, comme toutes celles qu'il avait pu mener auparavant aux côtés de ses amis Aventuriers. Petit à petit, les tensions s'étaient accrues. Le conflit politique avait pris de l'ampleur. Et puis un jour, tout avait dégénéré entre l'empire de Kirov et la cité de Castelblanc. Projetant Théo malgré lui au cœur d'une guerre sanglante et meurtrière, dans laquelle il ne se reconnaissait pas. Les longues années passées à vagabonder dans le Cratère avec Balthazar, Shinddha et Grunlek, puis Mani, l'avaient changé. Il n'était plus le jeune homme fidèle et dévoué, ébloui d'une foi infaillible, qu'il avait été autrefois. Il avait participé aux combats contre les escouades de Kirov par obligation. Pas par choix ni par devoir. Et c'était là, plongé au beau milieu d'une bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance, que la vérité l'avait frappée en plein cœur.

Il n'avait pas été porté disparu, ce jour-là. Le terme avait été conservé pour la forme. Parce que les Silverberg restaient une famille haut placée et bien en vue dans la hiérarchie de la Lumière, et que le tout-venant militaire avait jugé préférable de ne pas salir leur nom. Ceux qui le connaissaient mal avaient gobé le mensonge sans broncher. Ç'avait été le cas de Victoria. En l'apprenant, bien des semaines plus tard, il avait senti l'amertume l'envahir. Sa propre sœur n'avait plus aucune idée de celui qu'il était devenu.

Théo n'avait pas été porté disparu. De lui-même, il avait déserté les rangs de ces paladins aveugles qui couraient au suicide collectif. Et il avait eu raison. À croire que lui seul, dans les rangs de la Lumière, savait encore discerner l'ombre là où elle se recroquevillait en attendant son heure. Le terrain était bien trop propice, les alentours bien trop dégagés. L'embuscade était évidente. Mais les généraux de Castelblanc, avides de victoire, impatients d'écraser les effrontés de Kirov, s'étaient jeté tête baissée dans le piège.

Il avait retrouvé Eden par hasard, et avait passé plus de deux semaines seul dans les forêts, la louve druidique pour seule compagnie, tendant l'oreille pour se tenir informé de la situation lorsque des groupes armés d'un camp ou d'un autre passaient dans les environs. Le sort que Kirov réservait à sa cité natale en cas de victoire l'inquiétait, malgré lui. Moins que de raison, cependant. La présence d'Eden, loin de l'apaiser, ne faisait que lui rappeler douloureusement à quel point celle de ses compagnons d'antan lui manquait. Il ne se sentait pas lui-même sans eux.

De ces longues journées de solitude, Théo finit par concevoir un plan pour retrouver ses amis à Castelblanc et mettre fin à toute cette horreur. Passer la majorité du conflit à se dissimuler dans les bois n'était pas digne du valeureux combattant de la Lumière qu'il prétendait toujours être. Mais il s'en foutait bien. Une guerre n'avait rien de noble ni de beau. Ce n'était qu'une saloperie sans nom qui volait la vie de centaines d'innocents, qui mouraient parfois sans même savoir pourquoi ils se battaient. Et Théo préférait largement le déshonneur à la mort. Il avait déjà donné.

Il avait pu réfléchir. À celui qu'il était autrefois, qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. À l'homme que la Lumière voulait qu'il soit, à celui qu'il voulait être réellement. Aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rechercher cet isolement. La famille Silverberg était trop influente pour qu'il soit d'office considéré comme un déserteur. On justifierait son action, on lui trouverait des excuses, toujours. Il y avait tant de mensonges, au sein même de la Lumière. Le jeune homme idéaliste qu'il était autrefois ne l'avait découvert que trop tard. Tout ce qui se targuait d'être parfait ne l'était jamais. Les Églises en particulier. La sienne comme les autres.

Théo était revenu à Castelblanc, avait retrouvé ses amis. Ils avaient vaincu Melancolia au prix d'un terrible sacrifice, celui de Shin. La cité avait été en partie détruite. Les réparations dureraient des mois, voire des années pour les zones de la ville les plus sévèrement touchées. Le paladin accueillit cette nouvelle sans un pincement au cœur. Quelques jours après le combat final, ce fut avec les yeux parfaitement secs qu'il déambula dans les rues aux côtés de Victoria et d'autres hauts placés de la Lumière, faisant avec eux le compte des débris, des pertes civiles et militaires, du coût de la guerre. Ils croisèrent des familles éplorées, des épouses dévastées, des enfants orphelins. Tous se montrèrent compatissants, partageant la douleur des victimes, et présentèrent leurs condoléances avec tact et pudeur.

Ou presque.

Théo resta impassible. Il leur jetait un coup d'œil indifférent, toisait les enfants sans un mot, puis se détournait et s'éloignait. En quelques heures, des murmures naquirent sur son passage. _« Homme sans cœur… inébranlable, insensible… cœur de pierre, cœur d'acier. »_ Il entendait parfaitement ces commentaires dégoûtés et méprisants. Il les ignorait, tout comme il ignorait le regard réprobateur et incompréhensif que Victoria posait sur lui.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Lumière n'était plus dans les écuries de l'Église et un jeune homme solitaire galopait vers le sud-ouest. Vers les chaînes de montagnes, vers le village abandonné de L'Hermitage, et vers la Tour des Mages.

Quand sa porte de chambre se retrouva à moitié défoncée, Balthazar se réveilla en sursaut, voulut reculer et tomba de son lit. Aussitôt, il se redressa, les cheveux emmêlés, torse nu, un bout de couverture lui couvrant à moitié la tête et lui retombant devant les yeux, les bras tendus devant lui et une flamme dans chaque paume.

**« Qui va là ? C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Y'a pas moyen de roupiller tranquille dans cette Tour à la con, enfin ?! »**

La personne qui avait fait irruption dans sa chambre de si bon matin avait repoussé violemment la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser, haletant, puis de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Constatant que l'inconnu ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer, ou du moins pas tout de suite, Bob s'apaisa quelques peu. En plissant les yeux, il reconnut enfin son ami, vêtu en civil plutôt qu'en armure, et avala sa salive.

**« Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« Je crois… je crois que… »**

Les mots peinaient à se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge nouée par l'angoisse qu'il ressentait soudain. Balthazar ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi, tendu, comme une proie aux aguets. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de ses mèches de cheveux noirs, qu'il tirait nerveusement. Il n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux vers lui. Le mage se redressa, s'approcha du jeune homme et posa doucement une main sur son épaule, perturbé de le voir dans cet état.

**« Hé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Théo serra les dents et secoua la tête en grognant des propos aussi étouffés qu'incompréhensibles. Ses bras tremblaient. Sans un mot, Balthazar l'enlaça et se mit à lui tapoter amicalement le dos sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre, ni quoi lui dire. Il fut sidéré de sentir des larmes tremper son épaule.

**« Hep, hep, hep, Théo. Respire un coup, calme-toi et explique-moi. »**

Le jeune homme finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait que trop porté ce satané masque d'indifférence, ces derniers jours. Celui-là même à cause duquel on avait fini par l'accuser de ne pas avoir de cœur, de ne pas avoir d'âme, de ne plus être humain. Pourtant, il le remit sans s'en rendre compte, par réflexe, alors que Balthazar, pas gêné pour un sou, se promenait à moitié nu dans sa chambre, ouvrant ses rideaux avant d'allumer quelques bougies en pestant comme à son habitude contre le temps maussade qui régnait au-dehors. D'ordinaire, ses grommellements l'auraient fait réagir. Mais cette fois, il demeura impassible. Bob soupira silencieusement avant de se retourner vers lui.

**« Théo. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Hein ? Comment ça, quoi****? C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! »**

Théo serra les poings, luttant contre une saine envie de foutre une claque à l'autre hérésie. Ce désir le fit presque sourire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cela ? Il fourra ses mains au fond de ses poches et leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au plafond de la chambre.

**« C'est bon, ça va… »**

Bob vint se planter devant lui et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

**« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu débarques sans prévenir, tu défonces ma porte, et après tu craques sans explication et tu te mets à chialer dans mes bras comme un môme de trois ans. Alors non, Théo, excuse-moi, mais là je crois pas me tromper en affirmant que c'est faux. Y'a un truc qui va pas. »**

Comment lui expliquer ? Comprendrait-il seulement toutes ces interrogations sans réponses, ces réflexions sans aboutissements qui tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête depuis des mois ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien. Il craignait que non. Face au regard inquisiteur que le demi-diable lui lançait, attendant une réponse de pied ferme, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer une fois encore. Il perdait à nouveau le contrôle, et il détestait cela. Il serra la mâchoire, mal à l'aise. Bob le perçut. Les bras toujours croisés, il pivota légèrement pour lui désigner son lit défait d'un signe du menton.

**« Viens t'asseoir. »**

Muselant la voix interne impétueuse qui le poussait à répondre d'un refus net, quitte à s'embrouiller bêtement avec le pyromage, Théo soupira et consentit à le suivre jusqu'au matelas, où ils s'assirent tous les deux l'un face à l'autre. Il se craqua nerveusement les doigts et raconta enfin, lentement, à mi-voix, par des phrases hachées et hésitantes entrecoupées de longs silences, ce qui le hantait.

La Lumière elle-même.

Même si toutes ces histoires ne l'intéressaient que peu, Balthazar se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Au contraire, il prêta une oreille attentive aux paroles de son ami. Peu à peu, il devina ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, pourquoi il allait si mal. Pas une seule fois le jeune homme ne l'avoua explicitement, de vive voix. Mais Bob le comprit sans peine. Théo avait perdu la foi. Il ne croyait plus à la Lumière, ne croyait plus en son Église. Il avait vu la vérité derrière le masque, les vices que dissimulait le piédestal pourtant resplendissant, les ténèbres conspiratrices au cœur de la clarté qu'il vénérait et idolâtrait autrefois. Il n'avait plus foi en rien.

Quand le guerrier se tut enfin, Bob soupira.

**« Écoute. C'est ta vie, pas la mienne. Mais quoi que tu décides de faire, je te soutiendrai. Parce que tu es mon ami. »**

Trois mois s'écoulèrent.

Trois mois durant lesquels Théo ne remit pas les pieds à Castelblanc, ne donna aucune nouvelle à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, ni même à sa sœur, au point que tous le crurent de nouveau disparu. Il n'en avait que faire. Les mages formaient une société à part, ils avaient toujours fait comme bon leur semblait, ils ne virent aucun inconvénient à répondre qu'ils ignoraient tout d'où se trouvait Théo de Silverberg lorsque Castelblanc leur envoya une missive interrogatrice. Ils octroyèrent gracieusement une chambre au jeune homme, qui n'y demeurait que peu. Lorsqu'il n'était pas taraudé par d'impitoyables insomnies, il traversait les couloirs de la Tour des Mages, ses couvertures sous le bras, et dormait par terre dans la chambre de Bob. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil autrement.

**« Arrête un peu de faire ça ! »** avait un jour protesté le pyromancien, après avoir une nouvelle fois découvert au réveil son ami recroquevillé au pied de son lit. **« T'es mon pote, pas mon chien, merde ! »**

Théo avait haussé les épaules sans rien dire en se massant distraitement les côtes. Ça restait douloureux de coucher par terre.

**« … Puis tu sais très bien que je déteste les clébards, en plus. »** avait poursuivi Balthazar dans un marmonnement.

**« Je peux plus dormir seul. »**

Les mots avaient jailli, spontanés, sincères. Et Bob avait roulé des yeux, touché en son for intérieur que Théo se confie enfin à lui à cœur ouvert, avant de décréter d'un ton intraitable :

**« Dors avec moi, alors. Y'a suffisamment de place pour deux dans ce lit. Mais plus par terre, merde ! Ça me fend le cœur de te voir comme ça. »**

**« Je veux pas te… »**

**« C'était pas une question. Et va pas me dire que t'es gêné ou je sais pas quelle connerie ! On a toujours fait ça dans les auberges et ça s'est toujours très bien passé, commence pas à faire chier. »**

C'était ainsi que Théo avait fini par déserter totalement sa chambre pour passer ses nuits en compagnie du pyromage. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour se réhabituer à cette proximité, qui avait fini par lui redevenir naturelle. Les premières fois, il avait retenu dans l'obscurité des larmes amères. Parce que Bob avait raison. De dormir ainsi à ses côtés, il revenait quelques mois en arrière, moins d'un an. Quand Shinddha était toujours là, quand Mani ne s'était pas enfui, quand Grunlek était encore libre. Quand ils étaient encore tous les cinq, qu'ils arrivaient tard dans les villages, que les auberges étaient déjà surpeuplées, et qu'ils finissaient par tous se tasser tant bien que mal dans une chambre ou deux, et qu'ils devaient se partager les lits. Sur l'heure, tout le monde était fatigué, de mauvaise humeur, et chacun râlait de bon cœur sur les autres pour se détendre un peu. Aujourd'hui, ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface, lui serrant la gorge à l'en étouffer sous l'effet de la nostalgie dévorante qu'ils faisaient naître en lui.

Le temps s'était écoulé. Bob avait commencé à lui prendre la main au cours de la nuit, d'abord pour l'apaiser de ses cauchemars, puis par simple habitude. C'était idiot, mais de sentir son ami lui caresser distraitement le bras pendant son sommeil rassurait Théo, comme un enfant ayant besoin d'une présence pour se sentir bien. Un matin, il s'éveilla avec le demi-diable blotti contre lui. Une autre fois, il fut incapable de se lever. Balthazar était totalement avachi sur son dos, nu, ronflotant tranquillement à côté de son oreille. Ce fut lorsqu'il bougea la tête dans son sommeil et que ses longs cheveux bruns lui caressèrent les épaules que Théo se rappela qu'il était tout aussi dévêtu que son ami. Plutôt que d'en être gêné, il poussa un long soupir de bien-être, se tordit à moitié le cou et frotta doucement son visage contre celui de Bob, nullement horrifié de sentir les écailles rougeâtres de son amant s'accrocher dans la barbe légère qui obscurcissait sa mâchoire. Il s'en amusait, même, et appuya son nez dessus avant d'en lécher doucement les contours. Les caresses de sa langue ne tardèrent pas à éveiller Balthazar. Peu désireux de se lever, il se contenta de s'agripper un peu plus fort à son paladin, plaquant son torse frêle contre son dos puissant et fourrant son visage au creux de son cou avec bonheur.

Lorsque l'esprit de Théo était entré en contradiction totale avec sa religion et tous les préceptes qui l'avaient forgé, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Couplée aux affres de cette guerre à laquelle il n'était pas préparé, cette rupture trop vive, trop brutale, l'avait laissé complètement démuni. Durant un temps, traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu, brutalement séparé de ses meilleurs amis, il n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui-même. Et personne ne s'en était rendu compte à Castelblanc. C'était auprès de Bob qu'il avait pu, péniblement, se remettre de ses blessures intérieures, panser ses plaies et se faire lentement à l'idée dérangeante que même sans Lumière pour le guider, la vie se poursuivait et le monde continuait à tourner.

Et peu à peu, bien différente de celle de son Église, qui l'avait élevé dans la foi, la vertu et la croyance, il s'était trouvé une autre lueur éclatante à qui prêter serment. Celle de flammes dévorantes…

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait fui Castelblanc. Et à présent, aux côtés de Bob à la Tour des Mages, il se sentait bien. Aussi heureux qu'il avait pu l'être autrefois, lorsque leur groupe d'Aventuriers était encore au complet et qu'ils vagabondaient au hasard des routes du Cratère. Shinddha lui manquerait toujours, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de rancœur envers Mani, mais il connaissait l'elfe et se doutait qu'il les laisserait tomber ainsi du jour au lendemain. Et même s'il était sûr que Grunlek remplissait son devoir de roi à la perfection… là aussi, un brin d'amertume l'envahissait lorsqu'il songeait aux entraves qui le retenaient désormais à Fort d'Acier. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, il le savait. De cette époque qui lui paraissait déjà si lointaine, seul restait Bob…

Un matin, la culpabilité et l'envie d'en finir furent les plus fortes. Repoussant délicatement le corps du bel endormi qui partageait ses nuits, Théo se leva en silence, enfila rapidement ses vêtements et quitta la chambre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait enfin cessé de se perdre dans le dédale incompréhensible des couloirs et des escaliers de la Tour des Mages, et ce fut pour une fois sans encombre qu'il parvint aux écuries, dans lesquelles il avait fait attendre Lumière durant bien trop longtemps. À l'étroit dans son box, sa jument l'accueillit d'un hennissement retentissant en le voyant arriver, à la fois heureuse et réprobatrice. Depuis quand l'abandonnait-il ainsi sans prévenir ? Lentement, Théo vint à elle. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de se recevoir un coup de sabot agacé en guise de réprimande bien méritée. Mais Lumière se contenta d'approcher sa tête, recherchant le contact. Le jeune homme soupira, lui caressa l'encolure, et posa son front sur le sien.

**« Pardon, ma belle. Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi… Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais vite régler ce problème. »**

La jument pointa ses oreilles dans sa direction, comme pour le questionner sur ce qu'il racontait. Sans rien dire d'autre, Théo la sella en silence, grimpa sur son dos et s'apprêta à quitter la Tour des Mages.

Il fut à peine surpris de retrouver un autre cavalier à l'extérieur des écuries, juché sur un étalon noir aux crins de flammes bleues.

**« Tu m'as réveillé. »** se plaignit Bob en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en s'étirant paresseusement. **« T'es pas discret quand tu te lèves le matin. »**

**« Retourne te coucher. »** murmura Théo.

**« Bah, maintenant que je suis debout… »**

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. La détermination dans celui du mage était proportionnelle à la douleur muette qui se lisait dans celui de Théo. Celui-ci céda d'ailleurs le premier, tournant la tête vers le sentier sur lequel, trois mois plus tôt, il était arrivé dans le sens inverse, au galop, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, sans trop savoir à quoi cette fuite éperdue le mènerait. Seule une certitude l'habitait à cette époque, et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis : sa place n'était pas à Castelblanc, et ne le serait plus jamais.

**« Comme tu veux… en route. »**

Il avait seulement une dernière chose à y faire. Ensuite…

Ensuite, il espérait bien que son esprit serait libéré à jamais des dernières chaînes qui l'entravaient malgré lui.

La route avait été longue, mais un jour, ils avaient atteint le sommet d'une colline, et la vallée suivante s'était dévoilée à eux. Au loin, les eaux miroitantes d'un lac immense, et sur sa berge nord, une ville imposante. Sur leurs chevaux, les deux hommes étaient restés immobiles, contemplant le paysage sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure ne brise le silence.

**« Théo ? »**

**« Je vais bien. »**

Ces trois mots n'étaient que pur mensonge. Bob le savait. Mais il ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de dévisager son ami. Théo ne le regardait pas. Rivés sur les hautes murailles blanches qui s'élevaient à l'horizon, ses yeux couleur d'azur étaient assombris par les pensées qui le tourmentaient, revenues le tarauder en force ces derniers jours. Il attendait ce moment, autant qu'il le redoutait, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Tour des Mages deux semaines plus tôt.

Castelblanc.

Cette cité qui l'avait vu naître, grandir et s'endurcir. Ces murs éclatants et protecteurs au cœur desquels il avait trouvé un refuge à la mort de son père, un foyer au sein de l'Église, une Lumière à suivre aveuglément. Théo serra les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Des talons de ses bottes de cuir, il pressa les flancs de sa jument, qui avança après quelques secondes d'hésitation – cela faisait quinze jours, mais elle peinait toujours à s'habituer à ce contact singulier que Théo ne lui avait jamais fait connaître. Le mage fit de même avec Brasier, et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cité blanche.

Théo ne dit rien sur toute la fin du trajet. Il se montrait distant et taciturne depuis qu'ils s'approchaient de Castelblanc. Bob le comprenait et respectait ses sautes d'humeur. Mais il savait ce que son compagnon ressentait, au plus profond de lui. Il avait vu le soulagement briller dans son regard, à la Tour des Mages, lorsqu'il avait annoncé sans lui laisser le choix qu'il l'accompagnait. Théo ne voulait plus être seul, jamais, nulle part. Le jeune homme recommençait à vouloir se protéger derrière cette carapace impénétrable qu'il avait forgé autour de lui à la fin de la guerre. Morceau par morceau, à force de patience et de tendresse lentement dévoilée, Bob était parvenu à la lui ôter. Mais de devoir retourner au cœur même du territoire de l'Église qu'officiellement, Théo servait toujours, suffisait à ce que les vieux réflexes protecteurs refassent surface.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la basse-ville jusqu'à atteindre l'une des Portes donnant accès à la ville haute. Il fut inutile à Balthazar de se donner en spectacle pour leur faciliter l'accès. Du haut de leurs chevaux, dont l'un inspirait la stupeur avec ses crins bleutés de flammes froides, ils faisaient s'écarter les badauds impressionnables. Le mage était mi-figue, mi-raisin. Se trouver en ville l'enchantait, mais la présence parfaitement perceptible de la Lumière partout autour d'eux l'oppressait. Quant à Théo, son regard n'avait cessé de s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Bien qu'il soit vêtu en civil, une aura mystérieuse émanait de lui, parfaitement perceptible, qui alourdissait l'atmosphère et rendait les passants tendus à son approche. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'observer le jeune homme à la dérobée, avec un respect prudent mêlé de crainte.

**« Halte. »** les arrêtèrent les paladins chargés de surveiller l'accès à la ville haute.

Juché sur le dos de Lumière, Théo baissa vers eux un regard circonspect et lâcha entre ses dents un marmonnement agacé.

**« Théo de Silverberg. Laissez-moi passer. »**

**« Silverberg ? Vous êtes le frère de dame Victoria ? »**

**« Faut croire, ouais. Bougez-vous. »**

**« Où étiez-vous, messire ? Cela fait des mois que nous avons perdu tout contact avec vous ! »** s'exclama l'un des hommes, le regard brillant face au retour de Théo. **« Que vous est-il… »**

**« Vous comptez fermer vos gueules et me foutre la paix, à la fin ?! »**

Durant une fraction de seconde, sous l'effet de sa colère, les yeux du guerrier s'illuminèrent d'une lueur dorée bien peu naturelle. Un halo de lumière l'entoura brièvement, blanche, pure, puissante, semblant provenir de sa peau même. Impressionnés, reconnaissant sans plus aucun doute possible l'un des leurs dans cette démonstration évidente, les paladins s'écartèrent, leur laissant le champ libre tout en se répandant en excuses confuses. Indifférent, Théo s'avança, Bob sur ses talons. L'un des hommes hésita à protester. Un regard assassin lui fit ravaler ses mots avant même qu'il ne les ait pensés.

**« C'était classe. »** admit Balthazar à mi-voix, quelques mètres plus loin.

**« Profite. C'était la dernière fois. »**

Le mage le dévisagea longuement. Ses traits crispés, cette tempête muette qui faisait rage dans son regard troublé devenu si sombre, cette amertume qui pesait dans le moindre de ses mots… il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le Théo aux abois qui avait défoncé sa porte de chambre, trois mois plus tôt.

**« Tu me jures que tu le regretteras pas ? »**

**« C'est mon choix, Bob. »**

Une caserne se trouvait à proximité de la cathédrale, leur destination. À ses abords, ils descendirent de cheval. Le demi-diable préféra pour l'heure désinvoquer sa fidèle créature magique. Quant à Théo, il guida Lumière à ses côtés et pénétra à pied dans l'enceinte du lieu, se dirigeant tranquillement vers les écuries comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Les personnes qu'ils croisèrent l'observèrent avec de grands yeux ronds, certaines le reconnaissant, sans oser intervenir. Il les ignora. Trouvant un box de libre, il y fit pénétrer sa jument. Balthazar l'attendit à l'extérieur.

Théo en ressortit au bout de plusieurs longues minutes. Sur son épaule pesait le poids du lourd sac de toile qu'avait porté Lumière sans broncher durant tout leur trajet. Dignement, il referma la porte du box derrière lui, laissant un moment sa paume posée contre le battant de fer. Puis il adressa un signe à son ami, et ils s'en allèrent sans un mot. Mais Bob le connaissait trop bien pour être dupe. Il serrait les dents. Il avait essuyé ses larmes avant de le rejoindre. L'idée même de devoir l'abandonner ainsi l'avait déjà fait pleurer, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait cru être le seul réveillé dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La séparation était rude. Douloureuse. C'était qu'il s'y était attaché, malgré tout, à sa Lumière. Mais elle était une jument de guerre… elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Ils quittèrent la caserne sans une formalité de plus. Tandis qu'ils parcouraient quelques rues pour atteindre la cathédrale, Balthazar prit délicatement la main de Théo dans la sienne et pressa ses doigts entre les siens.

_**« Je suis là. »**_

Sans lui répondre, ni à voix haute, ni par télépathie, le guerrier hocha la tête. Il avait la gorge nouée. Son pas était hésitant. Il tremblait, à l'intérieur. Oui, son choix était fait, et il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Mais… c'était tellement énorme. Il y avait réfléchi, encore et encore, lorsqu'il était seul dans la forêt avec Eden, et depuis ces trois mois qu'il était avec Bob. Malgré tout, il n'était toujours pas sûr de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. La déception serait immense. Pour tous. Mais il était temps qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même. Il se fichait bien de leurs avis.

**« Je vais rester sur le parvis… »** murmura Bob en levant les yeux vers les hautes tours de la cathédrale éclairées par le soleil. **« Fais ce que tu as à faire… Je serai là quand tout sera fini. »**

**« Merci. »**

Le mage le retint par la manche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes.

**« Théo ? »**

Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule. Bob le soutint en silence… tout du moins en apparence.

_**« Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. S'il y a quoi que ce soit… nous deux contre eux tous. Je te l'ai promis. »**_

**« J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à en arriver jusque-là. »** soupira sombrement Théo avant de pénétrer dans la cathédrale.

Les choses furent vite réglées. Sitôt qu'elle apprit la présence de son jeune frère, Victoria arriva et mit de côté toutes les règles de bienséance et de hiérarchie pour lui sauter au cou, soulagée de le retrouver enfin, de le revoir en vie. L'accueil froid et parfaitement indifférent de Théo la remit cependant à sa place. Ravalant sa douleur d'être ignorée par la seule famille qu'il lui restait, elle reprit son rôle de leader, et avec les autres hauts placés de l'Église de la Lumière, arrivés entre-temps, s'enquit de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Seul au bas des quelques marches menant vers le chœur de la cathédrale, Théo leva les yeux vers ses supérieurs et fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Dans un cliquetis métallique, il déposa à ses pieds le lourd sac, qu'il ouvrit. Les pièces de son armure, sa fidèle épée, sa lance dont il ne se servait jamais, son bouclier frappé du sceau de la Lumière s'étalèrent sur le dallage noir et blanc du lieu de culte dans un fracas de tous les diables qui fit tomber un lourd silence et attira les regards. Théo posa un genou à terre.

**« Ma place n'est plus à vos côtés. Je vous remets mes armes, mes insignes. Je renie le serment que j'ai prêté il y a maintenant dix-sept ans, jour pour jour. Victoria, je te le laisse, l'honneur des Silverberg. »**

Le jeune homme releva les yeux avec défiance. Une étincelle scintillait dans son regard. Elle n'y avait plus brûlé depuis bien longtemps, et malgré sa douleur d'entendre son frère prononcer ces mots et s'éloigner d'elle à jamais, Victoria eut soudain l'impression de le retrouver.

**« La Lumière ne m'a offert que des mensonges. Je pars. »**

Il se releva, leur tourna le dos et quitta la cathédrale en silence. Estomaqués par tant d'irrévérence, les hauts placés de l'Église se dévisagèrent sans savoir comment réagir. De toute manière, Théo était déjà parti. Les portes de la cathédrale venaient de se refermer derrière lui. Fallait-il le poursuivre, le punir, l'accuser de désertion, d'hérésie ? Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Victoria. La jeune femme inspira profondément, releva le menton. Sans parler pour ne pas faire entendre sa voix tremblante, elle fit signe de le laisser en paix, et de ramasser ses affaires. Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle aussi avait sa propre carapace. Moins solide que celle de son frère.

Théo fut ébloui par le soleil en ressortant de la cathédrale. Il éleva une main en grimaçant pour se soustraire à ses rayons aveuglants et s'avança jusqu'à Bob, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, adossé à un mur. Il redressa la tête en l'entendant approcher.

**« Alors ça y'est, c'est fini ? »**

**« Mh. »** confirma le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

**« Et ils te foutent la paix ? »**

**« Je sais pas, je me suis barré. »** répondit Théo en haussant les épaules. **« Vaudrait quand même mieux qu'on traîne pas dans le coin. »**

**« Alors rentrons. »**

Il hocha la tête.

**« Mais avant ça… »**

Une tendance rebelle s'était éveillée en lui à présent qu'il était libre. Avec un sourire en coin, il se colla contre le demi-diable, le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa fiévreusement au pied de la cathédrale de la Lumière. Provocation futile qui lui donnait l'étourdissante sensation d'être à nouveau seul maître de son existence. Peu lui importaient les regards, les remarques, l'aversion des homophobes, les menaces des inquisiteurs. Il était un homme, et il aimait une hérésie. Et alors ?

L'Église de la Lumière ne signifiait plus rien pour lui.

À présent, seul comptait Bob, et leur avenir ensemble.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le coeur vous en dit ! ^.^_

_Puis sinon, vous connaissez la chanson maintenant : servez-vous en cookies et en thé glacé, et on se retrouve une prochaine fois pour d'autres fanfics Aventures ! :D_

_Bisous !_


End file.
